


A Chance At Romance

by whoser



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoser/pseuds/whoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever fic....I welcome constructive criticism but please be gentle!!</p>
<p>Additional tags will be added as more chapters are added.</p>
<p>I will also take suggestions for future chapters :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Chance At Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic....I welcome constructive criticism but please be gentle!!
> 
> Additional tags will be added as more chapters are added.
> 
> I will also take suggestions for future chapters :)

Prologue

Awkward. Depressing. Sad. That’s 3 words that could describe what she’s feeling right about now. You could throw in a bit of happiness for her friend but every time that happiness emotion tries to peak out a little farther into the sunlight, the other 3 emotions beat it back down with a big stick. Normally she’s a generally happy person, ask anybody. Sure she’s sarcastic but she says stuff with a twinkle in her eye and really, everybody knows she doesn’t really mean it. Then there are days like today where it just seems like the universe is against her and nothing will make it right. 

That’s how Darcy is feeling today. She stands in the background watching Jane and Thor embraced in a passionate kiss goodbye and all she can think is that this is typical of her life. She is happy that Jane found someone, she really is but seriously for someone who sometimes doesn’t see the sunlight for days at a time, she sure can pick ‘em. And after 2 days no less. 

She’s quiet on the drive back. No one is really saying anything anyway so she’s glad she doesn’t have to try to be happy and upbeat. She’s not sure she could even if she tried. Night is falling when they reach home and Darcy just heads to her room, not bothering to say good night to anyone. She just wants to decompress, listen to some tunes on her newly returned ipod and sleep. Well 2 out of 3 isn’t too bad is it? That’s why she ends up on the roof at 2AM, laying on the lounger with a blanket and just staring at the stars, wondering how her life got to this point. She doesn’t notice the tears silently falling down her cheeks.

She was so engrossed in her own head that she doesn’t hear the roof access door open. Staying in the shadows, the lone figure can see her lying on the lounger, half hidden by the old A/C unit sitting on the roof. He watches her for a bit, hears her sniffle every so often. Earlier that day he had watched her watching her friend and the alien embrace, saw the look on her face. He told himself he was only coming up here to check on her, nothing more, to make sure she was alright. He’d sneak up, check, and sneak back down again. ‘Yay, right’ his brain said. 

He must’ve made a sound because the next thing he knew, she was turning in her chair and yelling, “Who’s there? You better come out cause I’m really not in the mood and I have a taser.”

He steps out of the shadows, hands raised to chest level. Peeking around the A/C unit he says, “Sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was out here. Just wanted to get some fresh air.”

“Oh, It’s you,” she says

“Yep, just me,” he smirks. “I’ll go. I really didn’t mean to bother you. “

“No, it’s ok. I was getting ready to go back downstairs anyway,” she says as she gathers her blanket and discretely wipes her cheeks. “I should probably try to get some sleep.”

He watches her go, making no comment about the tear tracks he can faintly see on her face and wondering why he has this strong urge to hug her.


End file.
